The present invention generally relates to computer-based communications systems, and more specifically, to the use of dialog agents or conversational agents to conduct task-oriented computer-based communications.
A dialog system/agent or a conversational system/agent (CA) is a computer system intended to converse with a human in a structured manner. Dialog systems have employed text, speech, graphics, haptics, gestures and other modes for communication on both the input and output channel. Task-oriented dialog systems generally provide a computer-based interface for explaining information in a repository (e.g., database) to a user via a “dialog” that is conducted between the system and the user. Some example dialog systems include chat systems, spoken dialog systems, chat agents, digital personal assistants, and automated online assistants.